A Sorting of The Past
by Pebblepaw
Summary: An epic adventure with a hint of romance if you choose to look for it, shocking you at every corner. An exiting read, perfect if you feel like immersing yourself into a story. Not done yet, if you want me to continue writing, please favorite or review. A girl named Emily enters Hogwarts for the first time, her future will change the fate of those around her.


thank you for bothering to click on my story! Please, read this,mive worked very hard on it and I am willing to hear any tips problems or maybe even praises with or of my story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Tom walked into the house, mice were fleeing to their hollows. "This will do nicely." He whispered, "This will do nicely."

Suddenly, a strange howling pierced the icy night. Tom rushed out, I had no idea what was going on. I was scared.

* * *

Emily Russell walked towards Hogwarts with the rest of her fellow first years, possibly more excited than she had ever been in her life. "Come on, come on!" She called to her newfound friend, "I don't want to get into Hogwarts last, Aria."

Aria, sent a goofy look to Emily, they had only met on the train but Emily felt as if they were good friends, "Well, don't you want to make a _grand_ appearance? Walking in last would be the perfect effect."

Emily laughed, it was true, spectacular appearances always meant you had to walk in last. _Too bad no one would notice anyway._ "Yes, I suppose your correct, but what if we get sorted by the order we walked in?" She asked slyly.

"Then even better." Said Aria, her voice, as it had been since Emily met her on the train, was full of confidence. "That way we end the sorting with a bang."

"It's just sorting, how would our sorting be more special that others?" Emily asked.

"Because," said Aria, acting very matter-of-factly, "we are amazing."

Emily almost gaped, she wasn't told that very often, mostly she was just told how she wasn't as good as her elder siblings, but _amazing_? No, she hadn't received that often. "Uh..." Emily struggled to come up with an argument, _I just don't want to get into the castle last!_ She thought.

Aria finally conceded with a laugh, "Let's just get in the castle, maybe we're amazing, but I don't think I'll be able to wait that for my sorting without killing myself due to the suspense. Or at least get tired from having to stand their the whole time."

Entering the castle, they noticed the tall, strong pillars, _it looks so authentic._ Emily thought to herself, as they began to walk up a flight of stairs, "How old do you think this place is?" She asked Aria curiously.

"Very, _very_ old." Said Aria simply, "My whole family has gone here for generations, it's definitely older than 100 years old."

"Wow..." Emily trailed off, wondering how this place hadn't simply fallen apart.

"Yea," said Aria smiling, "My whole family has been in Gryffindor too, it's great being a Weasly. In fact my elder brother, named Arthur, told me all about the sorting, apparently their's a hat the decides which house you belong in."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "A hat? How does a hat decide anything?"

"Being raised with muggles must have sucked for you, you barely know anything about magic! But, I'll explain this to you anyway, it's a _magical_ hat." Said Aria. Although her words were condescending she somehow didn't sound rude at all, it didn't even seem as if she was insulting Emily, just pointing out something.

_Why didn't I guess that? _Demanded Emily to herself, but did her best to ignore the question, "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

Aria let go of the stair railing she was holding to help her get up the stairs to wave a dismissal hand, "Don't be, you'll figure out everything soon enough. Although, you should stay away from my brother. He's _obsessed_ with muggle stuff! If he finds out you grew up with them you'll be bombarded with questions, you might not survive."

"If he wants to know so much, why doesn't he just ask a muggle?" Asked Emily curiously, _I'm sure he could just ask.._

"I've tried to tell him to!" Exclaimed Aria, sounding exasperated, "But my parents said it'll look weird to muggles why he's asking at all, and he might expose the wizarding world to them, so he's stuck bugging _me_ about it."

Emily laughed.

"Anyway, enough about me," decided Aria suddenly, "What about you? We talked a lot on the train already, but how can you be a half-blood and still know nothing about magic at all? I mean, shouldn't one of your parents have said something?"

Emily winced thinking of her mother, _my mother completely hates anything to do with the word 'magic', my dad couldn't really speak to me about it until I got my letter... _It didn't take much common sense to know that Emily didn't plan on saying that to her friend, however truthful it may be. "My mom's a nonwizard-"

"You mean muggle, right?" Asked Aria.

Emily nodded, "Yea, thanks. My mom is a muggle, so I guess her and my dad just don't like to talk about magic since she doesn't know about it.." Emily knew her mother knew a lot about magic, but just hated it.

Yes, her father had told her about magic before the Hogwarts letter and had been very happy about the her first magical sign. But her mother would stop any conversations about magic if she heard them, and had almost looked upset about the sign.

Aria shrugged, "I've heard of that happening to family's like yours. It must be horrid for your dad, he must have gotten pretty much disowned by his family for marrying a muggle, the Russell family used to be very picky about blood purity."

Emily's eyes widened, _My dad's family hates him because of mom? But they fight so much! Why would dad want to have his family hate him if all he and mom do it fight? _ Her thoughts plagued her, but once again she found herself pushing them away, "What changed? Why isn't the Russell family not picky about blood purity anymore?"

"You were born, most likely." Explained Aria. "I'm not saying they aren't picky anymore, I'm saying that the line is dead so anything they thought is past tense. Unless you decide to uphold the name again, of course, which I don't how you'd do that."

"But my last name is Russell, isn't that upholding the family name?" Asked Emily.

"Having the last name, is different from upholding the family name." Said Aria, "You have the last name because you are your father's child, and he got disowned so he's not part of the family and neither are you. So if you want to continue the line, you'd have to find your grandfather and grandmother and tell them your willing to take the name. Which they probably wouldn't allow, as pure-bloods they won't want a half-blood mucking up the line."

For Emily, this was news. Why hadn't anyone bothered to tell her this before? _Why does being a pure-blood matter so much anyway?_ Even the word _pure-blood_ sounded strange to Emily, she had just recently learned about it when Aria explained it on the train.

"Ugh." She replied simply

"Don't worry, it really doesn't matter. Trust me, my brother and I are Purebloods and he still mucks up everything! I doubt blood purity matters anyway." Said Aria reassuringly.

Emily was about to reply before suddenly the group of first years stopped at the top of the stairs, trying to look over the group she saw an old man looking down on all of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore, I teach transfigurations here." Said the teacher, "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Emily didn't dare to speak, _this is all so exciting! _I can't wait to get into a house, but how do you know what house your in? Her thoughts held many more questions but all she wanted to know was which house was the coolest.

Professor Dumbledore lead the the first years through the large door and into a large room. _This must be the great hall!_ Thought Emily. Walking past the tables, the group stopped right in front of a stool with a hat on it.

Suddenly, the hat began to bellow out a song:

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

"Is that the magical hat you were talking about earlier?" Asked Emily to Aria, the answer was obvious, _but what if all hats are magical here and this isn't THE magical hat, it's just A magical hat?_

Aria seemed about to answer before she was cut off by a boy with black hair and hazel eyes, "That's the Sorting Hat." He said although it was obvious, "And yes it's magical."

Aria glared at the stranger for interrupting her but otherwise did nothing else.

"Thanks," said Emily to the boy, "But how do you know?"

"My whole family has gone here at some point of another," he said, "My parents already told me about the hat."

Emily looked up in surprise, _Wow, he and Aria both have family members who've gone here! Am I the only one who is half-blood?_

Not wanting to be left in the dark, she simply asked her question out loud, "You know, my friend said the same thing about her family too." She gestured to Aria, "How many people have family's that have all gone to Hogwarts?"

"Not everyone is a pure-blood." explained the boy, "But both Aria and I are pure-bloods, but don't worry, the only people who care are the jerks who can't think of anything else."

Emily noticed how the boy assumed she was a half-blood or muggle-born due to her question, _he's observant. _

Aria laughed, "Yea that's true."

"Do you guys know each other?" Wondered Emily out loud.

"Of course, most pure blood families know each other so me and Aria have known each other since we were little." He said, then he looked up as if he forgot something and blushed, "I almost forgot! I never told you my name!"

Aria laughed, "Wow, I can't believe you'd forget to say your name! I mean, you must have left your _very_ large ego at home."

The boy ignored her, "I'm James Potter, pleased to meet you." He held out a hand for Emily to shake.

Emily wanted to giggle, not many people introduced themselves like that.

Suddenly Aria interrupted, "I know this probably doesn't matter, but she doesn't know pure-blood customs, James. She doesn't know about how big simply shaking hands is for wizards,"

"Don't muggles shake hands?" Asked James.

Aria responded, "I think they do, my brother told me so, but they just do it when they meet and it doesn't mean much to them."

"Oh..." Said James, He put his hand down before speaking again, "In the wizarding world, shaking hands is like saying you are not enemies when you first meet, if you don't shake hands with someone your pretty much declaring them your enemy."

_Well... I don't know how different that really is from the muggle world, but I guess enemies are even worse to have if everyone has magic. _

"Oh, well your not my enemy or anything, so I'll shake your hand." Said Emily.

"Okay, then let's start again." Said James exasperatedly, "I'm James Potter, a pleasure to meet you." Once again, he held out his hand.

"Uhh... I'm Emily Russell, pleasure to meet you too." She shook James's hand.

James suddenly looked up shocked, "Wait.. Russell? Like the _family_ Russell?"

"Uhh..." Emily wondered why this was a big deal before she remembered her and Aria's conversation from earlier, her family was pure-blood, my dad got disowned because he married my mother.. "Yes..."

"Wow!" Exclaimed James, "It must be true, if you don't know about pure-blood customs, your dad must have married a muggle!"

Suddenly feeling self conscious, Emily spoke quietly, "Yea...I guess.."

"Don't worry," said James, "like I said earlier, no one cares except for some jerks who are obsessed with it."

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore began to speak from next to the stool with the hat on it, "Now, all your names will be called, and when yours is you will walk up and take a seat on the stool and Sorting Hat will decide what house you belong to."

Suddenly, Emily's hands began to shake, _I'm so scared! _ _What if I end up all alone with no friends?_ The thought worried her, she wanted to be with Aria, as Aria was the first person that Emily had come to befriend in her experience here.

"So it wasn't by the order we walked in?" Asked Emily giggling quietly, "Looks like I was wrong.."

Aria giggled quietly with her.

The laughter helped to calm Emily, and her hands stopped shaking, but the fear wasn't completely gone.

"We will start first with Carlos Allen." Declared Professor Dumbledore.

A short, blond haired boy walked up to the stool. As soon as he sat down, Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. "Hufflepuff!" Cried the hat almost as soon as it had been placed on the boy's head. The boy got up from the stool and walked to the Hufflepuff table to sit down.

"Lexie Anson" called Dumbledore.

A girl walked up the stool and sat down, this time the hat didn't say anything immediately.

"Wow, we're only on the second person and it's taking a long time." Whined James almost immediately.

"Shut up, James." Whispered a boy from behind Emily, she didn't know him, "We need to be respectful and watch quietly."

"I know, Remus." James responded to the boy-apparently named Remus- lowing his voice to whisper as well, "But I wanna be sorted."

"Ugh, you don't have any manners when it comes to respect do you?" Asked the boy, his voice full of humor.

"Me? At least I introduced myself," said James, gesturing towards Emily, "You didn't even say anything and your standing right behind her, not minding her personal space at all."

"Oh.." Said Remus embarrassed as he finally noticed Emily. "I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." He said, and like James had he held out a hand for her to shake.

_Why not? He can't possibly be that bad, can he?_ Asked Emily to herself as she shook his hand, "I'm Emily Russell, nice to meet yo-"

"Ravenclaw!" Bellowed the hat from the stool. Quickly, the girl who had been on it for so long scrambled off the stool and pretty much sprinted to her new table.

"Jasmine Arrington!" The professor called as another girl walked up to the stool.

Quickly, the group returned to their conversation, "The Russell family?" Asked Remus incredulously.

Emily sighed, _I just talked about this with James!_ Still, she forced herself to be polite, Remus didn't look mean and it wasn't his fault she had already experience this with James, "Yup." It was simple answer, but Emily supposed it would do.

"Wow..." Remus said before regaining his composure.

"Ravenclaw!" Yelled the hat once again.

Emily was quick to begin tuning out the Professor and hat, she just wanted to get sorted herself.

Happy that Remus didn't ask any questions about her heritage, she began to change the topic, "What house do you want to be in?"

Remus brightened at the question, "Oh, Gryffindor of course, where the brave go. What about you?"

"I have no idea, I think that I just want to be where I belong. But from what I'm hearing, whatever house I end up in might be rivals with my friend's house or something, and I won't be able to be friends with anyone whose not in my house." Said Emily.

James took the opportunity to get back into the conversation, "Well, I guess that's what sucks about the train and all the time before sorting, you could become friends with anyone just for them to be in a different house."

Remus nodded, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Even if you end up in Slytherin I guess that I know your nice, so I won't hate you or anything."

"What do you know?" Asked another boy suddenly, "You just met her, if she's a snake I don't think I'd be able to friends with her at all, I mean first impressions can be misleading."

"Sirius," said James to the boy in a scolding tone that was somehow full of humor. "That's why we need to talk with her as much as possible before we get sorted so we know if she's nice or not so if she doesn't end up in one of our houses we can still know she's a great person."

"Yea," agreed Aria, "How do we know your nice, Sirius?"

Sirius seemed to blush before coming up with another remark, "We've met before, but she's new!"

"But if we judge so quick then we'll never really know, then we never give her a chance so she really doesn't get a first impression." Defended Aria.

_Why are they defending me?_ Wondered Emily, _we haven't even known each other for a day yet they treat me like best friends._ It wasn't that Emily was untrusting, she was just curious about these _unbelievably_ friendly people.

"Alright," conceded Sirius, "I'm sorry, I guess I get kind of... mean... when it comes to Slytherin."

"It's alright." Said Emily, "But... If I do get in Slytherin, will you give me a chance?" Emily always seemed to be missing luck. If she didn't want to be somewhere, chances were she'd end up their, _I just want to be where I belong I guess, but Slytherin isn't looking too good in my books._

Sirius looked at her, "I guess..."

Emily smiled, happy to know she didn't have to worry. She was about to say thanks when she was interrupted by the Professor, "Sirius Black!"

The group watched Sirius go with wide eyes. "I hope, for his sake, he doesn't end up in Slytherin." Said Remus, his voice was even lower than the usual whisper the group had been keeping up since entering the great hall.

"Yea," agreed James.

"Gryffindor!" Called the hat.

"Narcissa Black!" Called Professor Dumbledore.

Emily noticed James and Remus let out relieved breaths. Happy for Sirius, she smiled at him as he walked to the Gryffindor table, he returned it gracefully.

"Ya' know..." Said James thoughtfully, "Sirius didn't introduce himself to you.."

"Does that mean were enemies?" Asked Emily, _Didnt he say he would give me a chance? Why would he not shake my hand? _

"Oh," said James, "Don't worry, he just forgot to, if he was declaring you an enemy he would tell you his name and then not shake your hand, not just refrain from any introductions at all."

Emily nodded.

Ignoring the hat call out the house of the girl who had been sitting on the stool and Dumbleodre calling out another name, "Guys," Aria spoke hesitantly, then she paused, as if unsure if she should go on before continuing, "I know this is stupid. I mean, none of us are really good friends, and we just met Emily... But can we agree to be friends as of right now and not to break it up no matter what house we end up in?"

_Why though? Won't we all make new friends in our new houses? At least... I hope I'll make new friends.. _Thought Emily, before realizing, Aria's hands were shaking. _Wow, she's nervous too? Thank Goodness, I thought I was the only one!_

Emily, James, and Remus nodded enthusiastically, "Sure," said James, "We're in this together from now on."

Emily couldn't help but admire James, his attitude radiated confidence, but he didn't seem too stuck up, he even wanted to help reassure Aria!

"Great... Its nice to know wherever I end up... I'll have some friends.." Said Aria, suddenly starting to look self conscious and shy. _Where's the confident attitude she had on the whole train ride?_ Wondered Emily, _although, I guess this must all be very scary for her, I know it is for me!_

The group stood in silence for a while, watching the other first years be sorted. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comforting one. Soon enough, Remus was called, it took less than 3 seconds for him to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"I'm glad for him." Said James quietly, "It's what he wanted."

"Yea." Agreed Aria, Emily didn't speak, waiting for her turn.

The comforting silence among them returned.

"James Potter!" Called Dumbledore.

Sending a smile to Aria and Emily, "Don't worry, we are a team, we agreed and I'm sure I can get Sirius to agree too."

He walked up to the stool. The hat called out Gryffindor before it was completely on his head.

Still, the grasp of silence kept its claws firmly hooked around the two girls.

Slowly by slowly, the number of students still standing waiting to be sorted began to dwindle, and Emily still wished to speak, but felt it would ruin the moment. That's when Aria's name was called. Giving her friends hand a squeeze, Emily watched Aria walk up to the hat and had it placed on her head.

That's when she noticed yet another boy beside who she didn't know, "Hello," she whispered, "I'm Emily, what's your name?" She left out her last name, she didn't want to explain yet again about her parents, but she made sure to hold out her hand. _I wonder if he's a pure-blood or not.._ She wondered.

Before the boy could answer the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Emily smiled, Aria didn't have to worry about being alone, she got in the same house as Sirius, Remus, and James!

After Aria went and sat down and the Professor had called another student up to the stool, the boy turned to her. He regarded her with dark eyes, his stare seemed to look through Emily completely, "I'm Tom Riddle." He shook hands with her.

"Nervous?" She asked, simply trying to start a conversation.

He seemed to be confused about why she even spoke to him, but he still responded, "A little, but I don't think it matters much where I end up, as long as I can do _the best_ there."

Emily nodded, "I understand, I just hope I end up somewhere where I belong."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter whether you belong their or not?"

"Well, I want to be in a place where their others like me, that I can relate with, where I feel welcome. And if I feel like that, then I guess that means I belong their." She explained. Honestly, she had not expected the boy's question. Her answer seemed to be able to ground her though, clarifying what she wanted to someone else seemed to clarify it in her own mind.

Tom's eyes brightened, "I guess I want that too... But if someone can get to be the best won't everyone wanted welcome them anywhere? That way they won't ever have to worry about where they are, they'll always feel like they belong." Obviously, he was referring to what he had said moments before about wanting to be the best in then vireo en't he ended up in.

"That makes a lot of sense, in fact I think that's one of the best reasons I've ever heard for wanting to be the best." Said Emily thoughtfully before continuing, "But, I'd rather be loved for me, not for my talent, although both would be nice." She giggled at her last statement.

"You can't always get what you want." He said, a little snappish.

Instead of feeling offended by his tone, Emily ignored it, "Well how do you know you'll be welcomed by the other people if you become the best? What if the other people only get jealous? Then you have no way of belonging anywhere if they are jealous."

The boy seemed surprised, but his voice was hard, not cold, just determined, "I guess, but someone will be impressed, won't they? Someone has to be willing to welcome me."

Emily nodded, before throwing in her 2 optimistic bits, "Won't it just be easier, and less time consuming to find someone who welcome you because they enjoy your company and like being with you? If you really can't find anyone then I guess you could focus on being the best, plus it'll keep you from being lonely."

"It might be easier, but why take the risk of depending on someone to welcome you when you can just work on being the best? You said yourself, the work'll keep you from being lonely, and then you can be welcomed." Said Tom.

Emily shrugged, "You have a point, but what if you can't be the best in everything? Then you have people that are jealous of you but not nearly enough people who admire you, it would be sad. Especially, if you worked so hard just to find you can't do something the best."

"Then I'll just have to do with the ones who admire me, one friends is better than none, right?" Asked Tom.

"But they wouldn't really be your friend, would they? They'd just admire you." Pointed out Emily, "Also, you might find one or two friends who make you feel like you belong in the first place, so obviously we can say that both strategies work equally."

Tom seemed to be deep in thought, he seemed to want to say something but couldn't find the heart to say it out loud, "What if I can't find anyone who makes me feel like I belong?" His voice was quiet, barely audible over the hat declaring the house of another student.

Emily began to speak, "Then I guess I can help you feel like you-"

"Tom Riddle!" Called Dumbledore, Tom seemed sad that he couldn't get to talk to Emily anymore, but nonetheless he walked up to the stool anyway.

_Maybe he heard what I said, I hope he finds friends, I hope I find friends! _Said Emily before realizing that she had found friends. _I have Aria, James, Remus, and I guess Sirius said maybe.. Oh gosh, I hope I end up in Gryffindor!_

"Slytherin!" Called the hat as Tom got up and calmly walked to the Slytherin table. Emily made sure to send a smile to him, _I could be your friend!_ She wanted to say, but who was to day he wanted her to be his friend?

Their were only a few students left, but she didn't try and talk to any of them, she was simply too scared due to the suspense that was now building higher and higher without anyone to talk to to distract her.

"Rachel Rosenthal!"

A girl walked up to the stool.

Thankfully for Emily, it didn't take long for the girl to be sorted, "Ravenclaw!" Yelled the hat, and the girl walked off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Emily Russel!" Called Dumbledore finally.

_It's time! It's time!_ Emily was almost jumping up and down due to excitement, but she calmed herself and tried to look like some sort of queen as she readied herself to walk up the Sorting Hat.

But in the split second that she took her first step, she realized something. _This is my fate... Wherever I end up I'm stuck their until I leave Hogwarts and become an adult. If I don't feel like I belong in my house...it won't matter if I have friends elsewhere because I'll always be stuck with my housemates_.

_This could be my last moment of happiness before I could forever be stuck in a horrible place, with horrible with my only escape being in summer time. _It stuck her like a well placed blow to the stomache.

Suddenly, her feet felt like rubber. _I want to be happy. _ She thought, _but anything could happen.. _ Still, she forced herself to begin walking to the Sorting Hat, each step feeling as if it took a million years.

She sat down on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

_"Wow, your one of the more nervous ones this year, aren't ya'?"_ A voice asked her from her mind.

_"Wh-what are you? Why are you in my head?"_ Demanded Emily.

"Don't get scared, I'm the hat that's on your head!" Said the voice,_ "I'd love to explain my magic to you, but we need to get you sorted!"_

_"Oh.." _Thought Emily in response to the hat, _"Can I be in Gryffindor?"_

_"Maybe, I need to search your mind, give me a few seconds, your mind is quite hard to look into."_ Explained the hat.

Listening to his directions, Emily stayed quiet for a few seconds until the hat spoke again, "_Hmm, you seem to be a mix of all the houses!" Exclaimed the hat, "I swear I've had so many difficult ones to sort this year.."_

_"If that's the case you shouldn't have a problem with just placing me in Gryffindor!"_ Emily responded happily.

_"I would've."_ Said the hat, _"but your mind has a conflict, what about the boy- Tom Riddle I believe- he needs a friend, you concluded that after you spoke to him. Is it really fair to abandon him? _

Emily wanted to smack herself in the face for forgetting all about Tom! _"I want to help him...and I'd help him with anything else, but it's my future! My whole Hogwarts experience starts here, I can't be thinking of others, I need to think of myself."_ Emily didn't want to sound mean, but that was the truth!

_"Yes, you are correct."_ Agreed the hat, _"But you only want to be in Gryffindor because your afraid your new found friends will reject you if you aren't there, but I've seem their minds already. They are all pure loyalty and bravery, true Gryffindors, they will not leave you."_

_"But-"_

_"Also, while this step is important in your Hogwarts experience, wouldn't you say everything starts on the train?"_ Asked the hat, not bothering to apologize for interrupting Emily. _"It's where most everyone finds someone they will be friends with for life. Unless of course, you count Tom. You and him are similar, and if you go to Slytherin and you play your cards right you two could be fast friends."_

_"I guess.."_ Thought Emily,_ "But I have a question first."_

_"Ask away!"_ Responded the hat.

_"Will I feel like I belong in Slytherin?"_ Asked Emily, now that she knew that her friends wouldn't leave her, she didn't feel like she needed to be in Gryffindor, but still she needed to keep her first goal in mind: _Will I be happy, and will I belong?_

_"Hmm... Difficult to say, but I think so. You may find friends other than Tom and they will be nice and make you feel happy, and like I said, you and Tom have the potential for a wonderful friendship." _ Explained the hat. _ "Also, Tom really needs a friend. Look at him, doesn't he look lonely?"_

Emily stole a glance of Tom at the Slytherin table, he did look a little lonely, but not _that_ lonely._ "He doesn't look like he's sad-"_

The hat interrupted her quickly, _"Don't give me that, maybe he only looks a little lonely, but one look into his mind was almost heartbreaking. You should go and help him."_

_"But my whole future-"_

_"Yes, I know. And you will have your own future apart from Tom in Slytherin, their is a hierarchy their that is not present in the other houses, and is complicated, but you'd easily get bored in the simple plainness of the other houses. You'll be happy their, and will grow in ways you couldn't have in the other houses." _ Explained the hat.

_"Alright, but before you declare me in Slytherin, I need you to tell me what I'm missing out on from the other houses. What won't I learn because I'm in Slytherin?" _Asked Emily,_ "I need to know so I can still attempt to learn all their is to learn and grow in every way their is to grow."_

_"That statement is possibly the most inspiring reason I've ever heard to find more knowledge. Maybe your going into Slytherin but that last part of the statement is worthy of Rowena Ravenclaw."_

Emily blushed,_ "Aww thank you, but could you answer the question please?"_

_"_Well," said the hat, _"Kindness is lacking in that house. Although they look out for each other, and are truly protective of 'their own' as they call it, love is lacking. But, your friends from the other houses will help you with that. _

_Another thing is true bravery. Slytherins, and Gryffindors are truly similar. To put it straight, most Slytherins are Gryffinors with a sense of self-preservation and are more likely to arrive with a plan. Unfortunately, some of those people get too caution about saving their own skin, you need to stay true to what you think is right."_

_"You said 'most Slytherins' what about the rest?" I_nquired Emily.

_"The rest are mean people who are cowards who are only selfish, they are the reason that Slytherin has a bad name. Be careful not to join them as they will drag you down to their level and force you to stay their until you are as mean and cowardice as them."_ The hat said.

_"Alright, I'm prepared." _Said Emily simply, she closed her eyes, waiting for fate to be sealed.

_"Good luck, I wish you a happy life." _Said the hat before announcing the next three syllables that forever would change Emily's life forever.

"Slytherin!"


End file.
